In many “off-highway” vehicles, such as tractors, loaders, line painting vehicles, sweepers, pavers, marine vehicles, etc., parallel steering circuits are used to control an actuator that steers the vehicle. In some applications, one of the parallel steering circuits is manually actuated using a steering wheel and another is actuated through an automation system. In some applications, both of the steering circuits are manually actuated. In some applications, a load sense circuit is utilized to improve performance and to save system pumping energy.